


Kiss Me if You Can

by DrummerGirl203



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Electricity-based powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Mutant Powers, Quicksilver uses his powers during sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, boyfriend shirt, snuggles, super speed, vibration in the vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles asks the reader to tutor Quicksilver, she accepts because of a little crush. A crush that the speedster may return in kind.<br/>Warning:Fluffy smutty Peter, just like I promised (have safe, consensual sex my little angels), and cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me if You Can

**Author's Note:**

> ANON: CAN YOU PLEASE DO A PETER MAXIMOFF IMAGINE WHERE THE READER HELPS TUTOR HIM AT XAVIER? THANKS!!
> 
> ANON: IF YOU’RE STILL TAKING REQUESTS, CAN YOU DO XMEN! PETER MAXIMOFF WITH 1 AND 6?
> 
> 1\. “NO, YOU LOOK GOOD WITH MY SHIRT ON.” + 6. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?”
> 
> A/N: Dedicated to these cute little speedster anon. Hope you like it.

“You want me to do what?” Y/N got up in surprise, knocking her chair back. The black of her eyes widened as a blush erupted across her face.  
“Mr. Maximoff needs a tutor for mathematics. I seem to recall you have experience.”  
“Sure but, I-”   
“Hi, Sparky. Whatcha doing with Prof here?”   
“She’s your new tutor, Mr. Maximoff.”  
“Cool, let’s get to it then.”   
“I-” Before she could continue, Y/N found herself in Peter’s swivel chair, books dropped in front of her on his desk. “haven’t accepted it yet.”  
“Careful.” Peter held his trash can over her lap, just as she felt a surge of vomit crawl up her throat. “Happens to everybody.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So, Sparky? Whatcha going to start with?”   
“Um, what about your homework?”   
“Already finished it.” He smiled. When she held out her hand, he realized what she meant. “Oh, you want to look at it.”  
As Y/N checked the various problems, she noticed he was just staring at her. “Peter, you’re being unusually quiet. It’s a little creepy.”  
“I hadn’t noticed.” He grinned so widely she thought his face was going to split in half.  
“Um, there are a couple big mistakes here.” She pointed out. “But they seem to be because you sped through the problem.”  
“That’s kind of my thing.” He added a head tilt to the grin. Y/N could feel a blush come over her face and energy surge through her body. “Although, there is one thing I don’t mind taking slow.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“My little secret.” The way he looked at her made her melt.

* * *

It had been one of those days for Y/N. Another comment about how she didn’t have normal eyes. She could see fine, it was just that the white part, the sclera as Hank had called it, was black. To top it all off, there was a thunderstorm outside. And it was brutal on her. So then, all she wanted was to curl up on her bed.  
“You okay, Miss Y/N?” She heard Kurt say in his European accent.  
“Not really.” She looked over at him, eyeing the various scarring he’d made on himself. “You’re still doing that?”  
“Helps me.” He shrugged. “I think I know what will help you.” She coughed as the smell of rotten eggs filled her room.  
“Thanks.”   
But before she could make any more comments, the silver speedster was by her side. “Sparky, what’s up?”  
“Some guy. Called me a demon ‘cause of my eyes.”  
“Who? I’ll beat him up so he-”  
“Peter, no!” She grabbed his hands. Peter winced as a wave of energy sparked into his body. “Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry.”  
“I’m okay.” He reassured her, pressing the palms of his hands on her shoulders. “See Sparky?”  
“Sure.” She couldn’t help but lean in. The moment their lips met, she felt the usual vibration to Peter’s body stop. And his hands move up to her head, caressing her cheek before pulling away. “Peter, what are you?”   
“Stealing a kiss. Didn’t you hear, I’m a thief.”  
“I know.” Y/N held onto his hand, a shy smile coming over her face. “You stole my heart.”  
“Really?” He grinned that big, goofy grin of his. “Have you, maybe, fantasized about me?”  
“Maybe a little.” Y/N marveled as he started to remove his jacket. “Now what are you doing, Peter?”  
“Giving the girl I love what she wants.”  
“You mean, you-”   
“Stop me if you feel uncomfortable.” He edged his hand down her back, sending a sweet chill down her body. When he got to her bra strap, she could hear a click as her bra slacked. When his hand finally landed on her lap, edging towards her waistband, she pressed her hand up against him.  
“Wait.”  
“You want me to stop?”  
“No, I just want to get rid of this.” She gave a soft chuckle as she removed her shirt, allowing him access to her breasts and her an opportunity to remove her bra. “There, now you can continue, Peter.”  
“With pleasure.” He leaned in to cover her collarbone with kisses as his fingers began to dance inside her. The sounds she made charged him forward, but what sent him over the edge was another sound. The clicking of his belt buckle. “And I thought I was the impatient one.”  
“Just put more than just fingers down there.” The sound of her eager pants led him on top of her, the silver speedster quickly disrobing.   
While Y/N may have expected the tempo of a quickstep, Peter gave her attention very closely, starting slowly at a waltz’s. The feeling of him inside her was incredible.   
“Peter!” She squealed, her ankles pressed up against his tailbone. She could feel her power surging but the speed at which he started to thrust quickly consumed the energy she created.   
At the end of it all, they both stared at each other, Y/N tracing patterns in Peter’s skin.   
“I love you.” She hummed, drunk on the pure feeling in the room.  
“I love you too.” He effortlessly breathed as her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

“You should wear this today.” Y/N awoke to a shirtless Peter throwing a cotton dress at her. “It looks cute on you.”  
“What the fuck are you doing in my closet?” She glared at him, getting up to put the dress back. Unfortunately her legs buckled underneath her, throwing her back onto the bed.   
“You should get a better set of pajamas.” Peter grinned as he looked over at her. “No, you look good with my shirt on.”  
That’s when the past night flooded back to Gigawatt. “I guess the secret’s out.”  
“Both of ours.” He sped over to her, pressing light kisses on her arms. “Guess we’re dating now.”  
“I guess we are.” Then she thought back. “Would it be unethical for me to tutor you in math now?”  
“No, now I’ll just have better rewards for correct answers.” He smirked. “Maybe I should go and get my latest practice test.”  
“It is a Saturday.”  
“We could stay in bed all day, Sparky.” He sped over to her, so that he was towering over her.  
“I’d like that.” She grinned as he pressed his lips on hers.

 


End file.
